TV Patrol Eastern Visayas
TV Patrol Eastern Visayas (previously known as TV Patrol Tacloban) is a local news program of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in Tacloban City. It has been the most watched news program in the Eastern Visayas. It is aired live daily from the ABS-CBN Newscenter in Tacloban at 5:00 PM, from Monday to Friday. It is simulcast over ABS-CBN TV-7 Catbalogan, TV-10 Calbayog, and TV-38 Borongan, and on radio via MOR 94.3 Tacloban For Life! TV Patrol Eastern Visayas has been covering the latest in-depth news from all over the Eastern Visayas in Waray, the major language of the region. Its area of coverage goes as far as Biliran and Samar, Leyte's neighboring islands. History As TV Patrol Tacloban First aired on April 13, 1998 after the launching of the originating station in 1997, TV Patrol Tacloban has been running for more than 20 years, with its original anchor Bob Abellanosa, and later by Clifford Nolido, who since transferred to ABS-CBN Iloilo as its Station Manager. Nolido has been replaced by his former sit-in anchor Ranulfo Docdocan when he took over in 2013. The newscast is the only regional news program to air in the Waray language. On November 7, 2013, the program ceased broadcasting for 6 weeks after Tacloban City was hit by Typhoon Yolanda on November 8 the following day, which damaged the broadcast equipment of ABS-CBN Tacloban. The program returned to broadcast on December 23, 2013 after power was restored in the city, repairs were completed in the station, and main anchor Docdocan recovered from injuries covering the typhoon in Guiuan, Eastern Samar. As of September 12, 2017, TV Patrol Tacloban had been the remaining regional TV Patrol that currently uses the 2013 version of the logo, OBB, and graphics package of the national newscast (the other is TV Patrol Bicol), as most of its regional counterparts have updated to the current package that has been used since July 4, 2016. The newscast aired its final telecast on September 7, 2018. As TV Patrol Eastern Visayas After 20 years as TV Patrol Tacloban the newscast was officially relaunched as TV Patrol Eastern Visayas starting Monday, September 10, 2018. The new branding thus expands its reach to cover news stories and features from all over the Samar and Leyte provinces, as well as in Biliran. Alongside the rebrand came a new OBB sequence, similar to the other editions and using the current national graphics package just like the other stations. A new studio was also unveiled following the launching of the newly-renovated offices of ABS-CBN Tacloban. The rebrand and expansion was made possible in the midst of ABS-CBN's cost-cutting measures to its regional content that saw parts of Luzon and Mindanao either merged or axed its newscasts after June 2018. Areas Of Coverage #Tacloban City #Naval #Borongan City #Catarman #Maasin City #Catbalogan City #Calbayog City #Western Samar #Leyte (Note: Cebuano-speaking Western Leyte is also covered by TV Patrol Central Visayas) #Eastern Samar #Northern Samar (Note: Western parts of Northern Samar are also covered by TV Patrol Bicol) #Biliran #Southern Leyte (also covered by TV Patrol Central Visayas) # Eastern Parts of Bohol (primarily covered by TV Patrol Central Visayas) # North Eastern parts of Cebu (primarily covered by TV Patrol Central Visayas) # Dinagat Islands (primarily covered by TV Patrol North Mindanao) Personalities Anchor * Ranulfo Docdocan (also a reporter) Reporters # Sharon Evite-Carangue - Executive Producer and News Head; also a relief anchor for Docdocan # Jenette Fariola-Ruedas (since 2007) # Geron Ponferrada (since 2009) Former anchors # Ranulfo "Bob" Abellanosa (1998–2007; a former working Board Member of Leyte # Clifford Nolido (2007–2013; now as station manager of ABS-CBN Iloilo and Bacolod) Former reporters # Gilda Alfaro (2001–2007) # Melanie Bingco (2006–2018) # Myles Colasito (1998–2006) # Jeffrey Engracial (1999–2006) # Roy Moraleta (1998–2001) # Roselle Tan Jadulco (1998–2007) Cameramen # Alexander Hosena # Jayson Pabua # Gleenn Paraiso # Dwayne Pedrosa # Kirk Arlo Salazar Director * Zandrix Andrade Former director * Dwayne Pedrosa Segments # Mga Laray Ulohan (lit. news headlines) # Lingkod Kapamilya # Weather Weather La # Presyo Patrol # Ronda Patrol # Sikat Patrol # Miss Ko Ini # CCTV Patrol: Concerned Citizens Taken Video # "Barangay Kapamilya" with Mareng Lui # "Hoy Gising!" with Ranulfo Docdocan # An Maupay nga Sumat See also *TV Patrol *DYAB-TV *DYTC-FM